A single-user or multi-user keyboard-video-mouse (“KVM”) switch system is a signal switch that allows a single user or multiple users to share just a single keyboard, video device and mouse, or multiple sets of keyboards, video devices and mice.
A problem with current KVM switches is that if a USB peripheral, such as a printer, is connected to the switch, data flow is interrupted to that peripheral when the switch is changed.
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a communications architecture that gives a personal computer (PC) the ability to interconnect a variety of devices using a simple cable. The USB is actually a two-wire serial communication link that runs at either 1.5 or 12 megabits per second (Mbps). USB protocols can configure devices at startup or when they are plugged in at run time. These devices are broken into various device classes. Each device class defines the common behavior and protocols for devices that serve similar functions.
The most current information concerning the USB standard is maintained at the following site on the World Wide Web: http://www.usb.org. Available at that source are the Universal Serial Bus (USB) Specification, the USB HID Usage Supplement, and the Device Class Definition for Human Interface Devices (HID).
The HID class consists primarily of devices that are used by humans to control the operation of computer systems. Typical examples of HID class devices include: keyboards and pointing devices—for example, standard mouse devices, trackballs, and joysticks; front-panel controls—for example: knobs, switches, buttons, and sliders; controls that might be found on devices such as telephones, VCR remote controls, games or simulation devices—for example: data gloves, throttles, steering wheels, and rudder pedals; and devices that may not require human interaction but provide data in a similar format to HID class devices—for example, bar-code readers, thermometers, or voltmeters.
What is needed is a KVM switch that is also a peripheral sharing switch, which would allow all the computers connected to the switch to share any USB peripheral devices without interruption of data flow to that peripheral when the switch is changed, and which would switch the KVM channels and peripheral channels to a common computer or to different computers either asynchronously or synchronously.